My Wicked Heart
by Niknakz93
Summary: A little spin-off, but can stand alone, of my story, "Enjoy the Silence" on how Dean and Emma got together. Dean/OC Reviews loved
1. Angel In The Night

**My Wicked Heart**

_-Enjoy the Silence Spin off-_

Emma and Deans story

_"All my wicked heart_

_It's out of turn for you_

_God know how she starts_

_It's bad to feel this good"_

Diana Vickers- My Wicked Heart

xXx

Dean was on a hunt- alone. It had been a while, and as he looked to the passenger side, neither Sammy nor his father were sat there. But Sammy... Sammy would never be on a hunt with him again. Riley had made sure of that, even if he had regretted it so. Sammy was more his own son- a brother, than anything else.

He missed him... like mad. But he knew it was nothing to how Dawn and his brother were feeling. Sammy may have been his "Brother" but he was their son...

If he was feeling bad, god only knew how Dawn was feeling. And Sam for that matter.

So here he was, sat in the Impala, the music on full blast, the wind in his hair as he sped down the highway in the Saturday morning, staring at the road, then sighed- it was a demon case.

* * *

He arrived in the town, then checked into a motel by himself, sitting down on the bed and staring around. Man had it been a while since it was just him being the "lone ranger" oh well, it had a more sexy ring to it. And damn was he gonna need it in another ten years or so. Urgh. Thirty-nine, forty next month. That was practically ancient. Least, to his relief, he hadn't changed that much. Still young and gorgeous.

He got up now, then pulled on his suit, doing up his tie in the mirror and grinned at his reflection. 'Hey sexy.'

_'Well, you just failed right there.'_

Dean grabbed the gun on the side and spun around, but sighed and lowered it when he saw who it was. 'Emma? Why are you here?' Emma shrugged. 'Sam and Dawn are getting abit... you know, thought I'd follow you and have a nose.' Dean chuckled, then said teasingly. 'Nah, I bet you just wanna sleep with me again.'

Emma looked horrified now, then scowled, running a hand through her black hair, then said coldly. 'Nope. Even if you did manage to get me in again, nothing would happen.'

Dean grinned. 'Denial love.' Emma flicked her hair back then walked towards the door, vanishing just before she walked into it. Dean sighed- Emma, Dawns sister could be so cryptic at times.

_But let's face it- _he thought as he tied his shoes. _She was hot as hell._

_

* * *

_

Dean was now in the morgue, staring at a body that the demon hadn't just killed, but ripped his heart out- charming (!) Nice present for Valentines Day. He remembered offering Dawn a mans heart years ago. But that was before she and Sam were together. Knocked up mind and on the run from Lucifer.

He poked the heart, seeing a yellow substance he recognized to be sulfur of it. 'Hey I-' he said, then realized he was on his own. Oh great. Now he was going mad (!)

After just an hours research, he found the demon. It was inhabiting a six year old girl, making her murder parents and play with the children in twisted ways.

But the last thing he had been expecting was the little girl to pin him to the wall and say.

'N'aww (!) Did you lose your precious little Sammys? See, neither care about you! You're a weirdo Dean... they don't care anymore, and Sammy's screaming in Hell with Lucifer. Like he deserves the twisted freak!'

Then she put a hand on his chest, unable to move, and the feeling of burning spreading through his body, he realized-

He was going to die... killed by a six year old girl!

Then the demon yelled and left the body, making Dean crash to the floor. Then he saw a pair of dark red heels and growled. 'Emma.' he looked up and saw her smirk.

_'You got your ass kicked... by a little girl!'_

Dean grumbled now, then winced as a rib twinged, and a few cuts all over his body were bleeding onto his shirt.

Emma sighed now, then touched him, transporting them to the motel room where she pushed him onto the bed and Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Steady on (!)' Emma smiled sarcastically, then said matter-of-factly.

'You look close to falling over, now lie down and get that shirt off before you collapse.'

Dean sighed in defeat, then pulled his shirt off, lying down and felt her soft little fingers over the cuts, feeling them heal as she touched them.

'You're more developed powers wise than Dawn.' He noticed. But maybe Dawn just didn't like to use them...

Emma chuckled softly, then nodded. 'Dawns more... well you know her.' Dean chuckled. 'I didn't hear any of that- a super hot half demon chick is giving me a-' but he cut off as she prodded a bruise with a nail and made him flinch away and scowl. 'Bully.'

She laughed again now, then said teasingly. 'Dean... you're just weird.' Dean turned onto his back now, staring up at her with a frown. 'Me, weird-?' he grinned. 'You're joking (!)' Emma sighed, then straightened up and said quietly. 'Dean...' He went. 'Hm?' Emma rolled her eyes, then folded her arms. 'Stop hitting on me.'

Dean grinned, then grabbed her arms, pulling her onto him and said, holding her there. 'You like me. I saw it before all those years ago.'

Emma sighed now, then stopped fighting him and simply vanished.

Dean chuckled, sitting up and feeling much better than before his... uh... encounter with a little girl.

He hadn't even had the chance to say thanks...

* * *

**Dean girls? You're gonna like this hehe. A short little spin off about how Emma and Dean got together, and, we all know, had a son called Finn. So yeah! Here we go for about 5 chapters or so. Reviews are very much loved! X Nic (I'll be starting a proper Dean/OC fic pretty soon;) bout time lmao!)**


	2. Baby, You're A Firework

Dean turned over in his sleep now, feeling a tad cold. Then he jolted awake as he sensed another presence, grabbing the knife under his pillow as he saw a shadow in the room, then the light switched on, and he lowered the blade going with a frown.

_'Emma what's wrong?'_

But she just stood there and sobbed, making Dean get up and pull her into his arms and say softly. 'It's ok. What's wrong?' Emma sniffed. 'Am I a bad mother? Because I tried so... s-so hard with Riley! Then he... Sa-Sammy...'

Dean sighed, then rubbed her back going. 'Hey- you did a brilliant job. It wasn't your fault that it all happened... ok?'

Emma met his eyes now with her wet ones and said quietly. 'Thanks Dean-' then put her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, closing her eyes as he kissed her back, pulling her towards the bed and pushing her onto it, not breaking their embrace once.

Emma put her hand on Deans bare chest now, then kissed his neck as she sat on him, then said.

'I'm a bad girl Dean... I lied to you.'

Dean chuckled, then pulled her into his arms, kissing her cheek and saying softly. 'Why? What did you lie about?' Emma sighed, then turned over to face him, then said with a smile. 'I still do love you.'

He smiled too, then raised a hand to her face and pulled her forwards, kissing her again and pulling Emma onto him, head against her chest. 'Love you Dean.' She said softly against his head.

Dean chuckled, then said. 'Man, I see how Sam loves Dawn so much- you're such a-'

'Bitch?'

'I was gonna say sweet, but if you prefer...'

Emma smirked, then kissed into his neck, hands on his chest again. 'I get the other Winchester huh?' She now mused, kissing him passionately. Dean couldn't believe his luck really- a nice girl to settle down with sounded good... but not Dawns sister, of all chicks! Sure, she was one of the hottest damn things he had ever seen... but _man-!_

Yeah, he still loved her.

* * *

The next morning when Emma woke up, she was expecting Dean to be gone- as he usually was. But no; here he was, lying with her in his arms. Emma smiled a little at his vacant sleeping face, then put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, feeling his body against hers.

It had been a while since she had slept with a guy- even less getting busy with one. Very busy if Dean had it all his way. Kinky bastard.

_'Good morning'_

Emma looked up and smiled now. 'Good morning.' then felt the arms around her tighten as Dean readjusted himself and pulled her better into his arms.

'You're still here.' Emma noted, and Dean chuckled, brushing the hair from her face. 'Give me a moment, I'm working up the energy to do so.'

Emma laughed, then kissed him saying. 'I'd just drag you back.'

'Ok, I'm scared now.'

With another laugh, Emma stood up now, fishing around on the floor for her clothes, and eventually had to fight Dean for her jeans, as he was grinning cheekily and held onto them- trading them for a kiss.

* * *

Dawn found it hilarious that Dean was dating her sister- and it looked more or less permanent. Sam just sighed and said to his brother.

'Is this revenge for me getting Dawn?'

Dean grinned. 'Nahh, I got the hotter sister.'

Dawn heard, then smirked, pinning him to the ceiling, looked up and said. 'Dean... if you wanted a threesome, I'm sure if you just asked-'

Sam rolled his eyes now, then put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 'If you want babe (!)'

Dean growled. 'Let me down! Or I'll throw up all over you both! And you Emmz for standing there laughing.'

Emma smirked,

_'Bless!'_

_

* * *

_

For a month, the relationship got more... well, for Dean, it got sexier with his new little lady. Even if she was a firecracker.

But nothing prepared him- them for what was going to happen the beginning of the second month...

_'Dean fucking Winchester-!'_

Dean looked up from the Impala, which he was polishing, promising the car she was still his number one girl. Emma was walking outside now, more like stalking, her eyes fixed on him.

'You bastard!' She yelled at him now. Dean was mystified, genuinely not knowing what he'd done. 'What's wron-?'

'Oh nothing. Except I'm freaking _pregnant _with _your _freaking kid!'

Dean froze now, in a state of shock- he knew Emma had been throwing up in the mornings and fancying ice cream like mad... but...

Pregnant-?

He shook his head. 'I thought you were on the pill-?'

Emma glared now, then yelled. 'No! It doesn't work with freaking half demons! Remember me telling you, you freaking-!' Dean backed off now, then chuckled nervously. 'Umm. Emmz babe- let's not act rash-'

'Oh I freaking will! _I told you and you didn't freaking listen!'_

Dean reached behind him now, then opened the car, getting inside and pulling out before Emma could get him- she had such a temper at times...

And he was a right coward with her in that state.

But what the hell-?

Pregnant-?

'Holy shit.' He realized.

* * *

**Well Dean... you asked for it! Emma will happily rip your head off for knocking her up lmao! Next up soon! Reviews loved! X Nic**


End file.
